marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clinton Barton (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers tower, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spy, adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 5 | HistoryText = Early Life Agent Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent master archer who was recruited to join the Avengers to stop an alien invasion along with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Hulk. Over his career he has worked closely with Natasha Romanoff aka the "Black Widow". Hawkeye Hawkeye teams up with Spider-Man to take down the Beetle. Now working together each tries to show off their technology and skill, when they heard word of the Beetle. They raced across the city only to be attacked by a beetle drone. They take them out, only to be confronted with the real Beetle. They try to take him out but are bound together with Hawkeye adhesive arrow. They barely dodge his missiles but the Beetle escapes and are forced to get a cab to Jersey, much to the annoyance of the cab driver. At the construction the Beetle is planning to destroy the Tri-carrier. Now free from the adhesive binding them thanks to Beetle's laser they are able to take him down, and he is taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. After working together the two heroes developed a grudging respect for each other, but when they high five, Spider-Man web-shooters explode binding them together again. The Avengers Protocol, Part 1 After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull , Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol" calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As The Avengers fly to the Hydra Base, in Antartica and learn that Captain America is still alive and was only unreported by M.O.D.O.K. to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. What ensues is a massive battle that ends up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat the Skull realises where the true power resides in the Avengers team and orders M.O.D.O.K. attack and strips Tony of his Arc Reactor and Armor. Now clad in his armor he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies their dying Tony asks Captain America for help. The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers mansion where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.K. use special nanobot with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During the Sparring session they the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other with only Tony left uninfected. He cures his allies using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, but still has time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now move to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But thanks to Falcon he is able to save the team and working together the take down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature is to powerful and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. | Powers = Seemingly those of Clinton Barton (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Clinton Barton (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Hawkeye's Bow | Transportation = Quinjet, Sky-Cycle | Weapons = Trick Arrows | Notes = * Voiced by Troy Baker * Hawkeye appears in a photograph of one of Spider-Man greatest superhero fails. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division members (Earth-TRN123)